Recently, users often mount, after purchasing projection type television receivers, a protecting panel on the front surface of a screen for the purpose of prevention of scratches of the screen surface or prevention of dust deposits.
FIG. 5 shows an example of a mounting structure of a protecting panel in a prior art. In FIG. 5, a frame 52 is provided for holding the screen at the front side of a television receiver 50. A protecting panel 51 has overall dimensions nearly same as the overall dimensions of the frame 52. The protecting panel 51 is held on the frame 52 as being adhered to the front surface 53 of the frame 52 through both-side adhesive tapes 52 adhered at four corners of the back side periphery.
A mounting example of a protecting panel in other prior art is shown in FIG. 6. In FIG. 6, a frame 62 is provided for holding the screen at the front side of a television receiver 60. A second fastener member 63b planting multiple loop bristles is adhered to the front surface 63 of the frame 62, and a first fastener member 63a having an entangled protrusion of loop bristles at the end is adhered to the back side of a protecting panel 61, and by mutually pressing and bonding the first fastener member 63a and second fastener member 63b, the protecting panel 61 is held on the frame 62.
Moreover, Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 8-9297 proposes a constitution in which the upper portion of a protecting panel is inserted into a gap between a frame for holding the screen and the upper side of the screen, and the lower portion of the protecting panel is fitted in a gap between the frame and the lower portion of the screen and inserted into an L-form portion of a holding member.
In the prior arts, however, when the both-side adhesive tapes 52, or fastener members 63a, 63b are adhered to the protecting panels 51,61 or frames 52, 62, sufficient caution is needed so that the both-side adhesive tapes 52, or fastener members 63a, 63b may not be dislocated from the protecting panels or screen holding frames, and the number of working processes is increased. Besides, the protecting panels are made of light permeable members such as acrylic resins, and the adhered both-side adhesive tapes and fastener members are seen through, and the appearance is spoiled. Or, if the protecting panels once mounted are dismounted, parts of the both-side adhesive tapes or fastener members are left over on the frames, which also spoils the appearance.
In Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 8-9297, yet, although the upper portion and lower portion of the protecting panel are held on the frame, but are not securely pressed to the screen. Besides, the right and left sides of the protecting panel are not held but are free, and hence it is hard to adhere the protecting panel and the screen.
The invention provides a mounting structure and a mounting method, being easy to mount and dismount a protecting panel and free from adverse effects on the appearance.